Public restrooms are too often unsanitary, unsightly, and contain odorous deposits of urine. In addition to the foul odors, people using the restrooms often walk through such matter, thereby contaminating their shoes and spreading such matter throughout the restroom and in nearby hallways and common areas. The problem is particularly acute in public restrooms having urinals for men, and in rest homes and hospitals where the elderly or others with physical disabilities use the restroom facilities. Also, the problem of maintaining sanitary conditions for household pets has never been satisfactorily resolved.
The following references are pertinent:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,162 (Richey) discloses a water-absorbent mat comprising a single ply of sheet material, and a moisture-proof backing, the mat having a semicircular opening to fit around a lavatory, and a pair of cords to secure the mat to the lavatory.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,676 (Biewen) discloses an absorbent floor mat rectangular in shape with a cut-out portion to fit about a toilet. The floor mat is made of an absorbent material and impregnated with a suitable deodorizing or disinfectant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,613 (Markiewicz) discloses a pear-shaped floor protecting mat made of a flexible absorbent material that is washable. The mat includes an opening disposed therein and fits tightly about the base of a toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,656 (Creamer) discloses an absorbent pad adapted to be formed into a U-shaped configuration and placed about the front side of a toilet base to absorb moisture gravitating downward. The pad is adjustable and suitable to fit about toilet bases of different configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,075 (Nelson) discloses a sanitary commode mat comprising a mat cover designed to fit snugly around the base of a commode. The mat includes a hinged mat cover wherein an absorbent pad is placed. To replace the pad, one must lift the contaminated top grille of the mat, remove the pad and replace it with a clean pad, and close the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,135 (McIntosh) discloses a floor mat with disposable absorbent cardboard pad for use in automobiles or as a door mat.
None of these configurations have found market acceptance. In addition, when absorbent materials are used that are flammable, what was an unsanitary condition has been converted into a dangerous one.
What is needed is a system for public, semi-private, and residential restrooms that will simplify and improve the sanitary maintenance of such restrooms. The system will include a disposable pad that is not only flame-retardant but also is biodegradable and not pose any danger to the environment. A system is needed that will enable businesses to maintain sanitary and attractive restroom facilities for their patrons, while not posing a fire hazard.